Xena: The Tale of a Murder
by quicksilver2402004
Summary: This is about a girl named Kyra who has a good family but is destroyed when someone kills them, leaving only her alive. Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer are on their way to a nearby town where they discover why the town is so deserted and what happened.
1. Default Chapter

**Xena: The Tale of a Murder**

**Disclaimer: The creators charcters in no way belongs to me except Kyra, Astella, Linden, Thainlen and other characters that I created. If anyone finds any errors in this story or your confused about something you can let me know by emailing me at and I will be happy to fix or explain it.**

**Introduction:**

**Rain fell through the black sky and hit against the trees and bushes. Rain fell into puddles creating a splashing sound. A pale light shone through the forest as a wagon with one horse trotted through the path. Sitting on top, sat two people who both had a hooded cloak on. The horse that was pulling the wagon was a dark grey color with green eyes and a white mane. The horse who could see and hear better than the humans looked left and right making sure it wouldn't fall over any debris the storm had left a few hours before. The horse stopped suddenly making the two people grab the wagon's bar that was in front of them. The horse neighed turning its head looking at the cloaked figures. One of the cloaked figures climbed over the seat and walked towards the horse. The horse neighed again as if telling the stranger something was wrong. **

**"What is it Selena???" said the male voice. **

**The horse neighed motioning its head toward the left. The man removed the hood revealing a handsome face with dark blue eyes and short black hair. Rain droplets slid down his face. He turned looking at the other cloaked figure that was walking towards him. "Selena senses something over there," said the man to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure removed their hood revealing a young woman with purple eyes and long brown hair. **

**"Astella should we look?" asked the man. "Yes". **

**The man pulled his sword out of his scabbard making a sound of metal being sharpened which revealed a 18 inch silver Wakizashi Sword which had a leather hilt. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled as he and Astella walked into the direction the horse had pointed out to them. They walked through wet trees and stopped. A sound was heard. **

**"Did you hear that Linden? It sounded like crying." asked Astella. "Yes. It came from over there." whispered Linden motioning towards a group of giant pine trees. Lighting flashed revealing a hole below one of the trees. Astella and Linden crept towards the tree looking around to make sure it wasn't a trap. Thunder mixed in with the crying as they walked towards the tree. A loud bang of thunder sounded off making Astella and Linden jump. Linden and Astella walked to the hole and knelt in front of it. Lighting flashed showing what was inside. It was a baby. It was lying on its back wrapped up in blankets. The baby cried and moved its little arms back and forth. Linden and Astella exchanged surprise looks. Astella reached for the baby and held it in her arms.**

**"Who would leave a baby out like this?" asked Astella. "I don't know. Maybe to leave it out to die?" answered Linden who put the sword back in its scabbard. "What should we do with it?" "Maybe keep it." replied Linden smiling at Astella. "Do you think we really should? I mean we live dangerous lives, and I don't think that would be good for the baby." said Astella. "I think we could try and stop living the dangerous life for a while and see where it takes us." said Linden. "I think we can take care of her". Said Astella smiling to Linden. "A girl?' asked Linden surprised." What should we name her?" "Uh... Krya?" said Linden thinking out loud. "Perfect!" said Astella. Linden looked at Astella and arched his eyebrows at Astella. "Ok then. Lets go." said Linden walking back to the wagon. Astella followed looking at the baby's dark green eyes every few steps. Kyra's eyes were open staring at Astella. Astella sat on the seat holding Kyra in her arms and the wagon started to move forward. By morning they arrived in a village called Blacksworth. It was a quiet village with not that many people. Selena came to a stop and Linden jumped down and helped Astella with the baby. "Linden! You're back!" exclaimed a man called Thainlen. Linden and Thainlen hugged. "Ah!! Astella look at you! You still are a beauty!" said Thainlen going towards Astella and hugging her. "What's this?" asked Thainlen looking at the baby. "We found her when we were on our way back to Blacksworth." Explained Astella. "You're keeping her eh? Good for you!!" "We're going to go home and feed her and Selena." Said Linden. "Ok! I'll see you two later then". Said Thainlen leaving. "Come on!" said Astella excitedly. **

**So Astella and Linden went up the long path towards their home where they and Kyra lived.**

**_13 years later_**

"**Kyra!" yelled Astella sticking her head outside. "Time for supper!" **

**Kyra was by a stream throwing rocks into the water. A gust of wind made her long brown hair dance along the breeze. She pulled some of her hair behind her ears and continued throwing rocks into the water. She had heard her mother yelling and was going to come right after she was finished playing. She threw her last rock and turned around towards the house. "Kyra!" yelled her mother again. "Coming!" said Kyra annoyed. She walked up the steps and saw her mother standing by the door with an annoyed look on her face. "Where did Daddy go?" asked Kyra. "He went to get some supplies." "Oh". Said Kyra walking into the house. The house was old but in good shape. There was a dinner table where three plates were set. All the plates had bread and butter on it and some fruits and vegetables. Kyra sat down and drank some water out of her cup. She looked at her mother whose hair was brown with some gray strands in her hair. Kyra studied her mother who didn't look that very old for someone in their 30's. Then Kyra looked at the plate and smelled the warm bread. Kyra closed her eyes savoring the smell and then opened them. "I'm back!!" announced Linden. "Daddy!" exclaimed Kyra running towards her father. "Kyra. Guess what I have for you?" asked Linden. "What?" asked Kyra excitedly. "Close your eyes and open your hand." Instructed Linden. Kyra did what he said. Linden took something out of his pocket and laid it in her hand. Kyra opened her eyes and saw what it was. "Ooooohh! It's so pretty!" said Kyra holding it up. It was a necklace; it had a silver chain and a Celtic pendant hanging from the bottom. The pendant was in the shape of a round clover. "Thank You!" said Kyra putting it on. "Time for dinner you two". Said Astella. All three of them sat at the table and talked about what was going on in town and what was happening politically.**

**Night came and Kyra got ready for bed. "Kyra! Time to go to bed!" announced Linden. Astella and Linden said their good nights and all went to bed. Outside the sky was black and the moon was out glowing its milky white color. The stars glowed dimly and a slight breeze blew by making the trees move along with it. Crickets chirped and a owls hooted. Besides those two noises everything else was quiet. A shadow crept against the side of the house moving towards the door.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- Most of this is in Kyra's point of view

The one in Italics.

_I woke up sweating. Time to get some water. I thought. I got up walking over to the kitchen area and got a glass and went to the pitcher of water and poured some in my glass and drank the cool water. The water went down my burning throat. I gulped the water down and went for another helping when I heard a creak. I turned my head quickly at the location of where I thought the sound came from, which was right at the front door. I slowly and quietly put the glass on the table and walked towards my parents' room. My heart pounded in my chest and I started to breathe faster as I made my way to my parents' room. I quietly opened the door and walked to my father who was lying on his back sleeping. "Daddy. I heard something at the door." I said whispering to my father._ "Wha... What?" asked Linden sleepily. _"I heard something at the door." I said whispering again._ Linden turned over waking up Astella. "Why aren't you in bed?" asked Astella. "She heard a noise at the front door." Said Linden to Astella. Astella and Linden got up from bed and quietly walked towards the door. "Stay over there". Said Linden _to me_. Linden was on his way to the front door when the door knob started to turn. Linden froze. The door opened suddenly and a dark figure stood at the doorway. Linden ran towards him, but the dark figure pulled out a blowgun and shot a dart at Linden which made him collapse onto the floor. After the dark figure blew a dart at him the cloaked figure turned at Astella and blew a dart at her making her fall to the ground with a thud. The figure turned and blew their last dart at _me. I saw the small dart sticking out of my arm. I moved to try to pull it out but my whole body went numb and everything went black. Everything had happened so fast._

The cloaked figure removed their hood and walked into the house. He scanned the area of fallen bodies and took out rope. Then he shut the front door quietly and walked to Lindens body where he turned his body face down, pulled the mans arms behind his back, and then tied the rope tightly across his hands and feet. He did the same to the woman and little girl. Then he dragged the wife next to the husband and left the little girl where she lay.

_I woke up and realized what had happened. I started to move and I came to realize that my hands were tied behind my back. I moved my wrists trying to get free. I looked around and saw a man looking at me smiling. He was a tall muscle built man with a black sleeveless shirt with silver armor plates across the front of him. He had a grayish black Mohawk, and he wore grayish black armored pants which came between his knees. He also had a grayish black spiked arm band that stopped before the hands on both arms, and he wore black boots with a gray leaf design which was on the front of the boots. His left ear had a blue hooped earring, and he also wore a grayish black cape that hanged loosely on his back. He walked over to my parents and put something under their nose which woke them up._ "Linden, Astella, it is very good to see you two again". He said sarcastically. "Rhann. What are you doing here?"asked Astella. "Doing what I do best." "Taking out my targets."

_I laid there trying to understand what they were talking about. It didn't make sense. How could my father and mother KNOW this MAN?And what did he mean by 'Taking out my targets?'_

Rhann walked towards Linden and pulled him up by his hair and made him sit on his knees. He did this to Astella to. Then he stood in front of them and pulled out a dagger._ I looked at my mother and father's face which showed no fear. I was very surprised by that, and very afraid._ Rhann traced the knife across Astella's neck and walked around Linden and Astella. "You know what I am about to do". Rhann said whispering between both them. "And if you two were wondering about your daughter. I'll save her for last. In a couple of years." He said laughing.

_My vision had blurred and hot tears streamed down my face. "__Kyra! Olhe na caixa debaixo de nossa cama sob o assoalho! Explicará tudo! Nós amamo-lo!" said my father quickly. _Rhann looked at Linden and the child wondering what he had said. Then he took the dagger from behind and stabbed Linden in the back and then brought the blade across his throat. Linden made gurgling noises as he collapsed on the floor. _"Nooooo!" I said between sobs and screams._

Then Rhann moved next to Astella and did the same to her but more brutally. She fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. Blood pooled onto the floor everywhere. _I just laid there crying and screaming._ Rhann pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood from his dagger and then put it in his back pocket. He smiled at the girl who was crying. He took enjoyment out of that and the satisfaction of her pain. Now it will be even better when her pain builds up inside over the years. He watched her struggle against the ropes and walked towards her. She was on the floor trying to back away. He grabbed her by her hair and made her sit up on her knees. Then he swung his left foot across her face knocking her back to the floor knocking her unconscious. Then Rhann untied her and left.


End file.
